Talk:Metropolis
State Where is Metropolis? I know Gotham City is supposedly in.. what, New Jersey? Is Metropolis in New York City or Delaware? Does anybody own the DC Atlas? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::DC Atlas puts it in Delaware, but I believe somebody indicated that some more recent comic issues (couldn't tell you which ones) have since established it in New York. Gotham is definitely Jersey though. --Brian Kurtz 12:47, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :The location of Metropolis is heavily debatable. The locations of cities like Metropolis and Gotham have varied in different timelines over the years. I feel that you should name them all, or just use the most recent, which in Metropolis' case, is Delaware. 01:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Here is my theory/Mindset, I do think that since we listed Gotham city in New Jersey, we should list it in Delaware because it comes from the same source. As far as the Richard Donner films and how there are several New York landmarks my theory is that since New York City is not mentioned as far as I remember it could possibly replace New York City. Again it is just my theory so I don't think it is 100% true. It's just my theory of it being in New York in that universe but possibly being Delaware in other universes. And as far as the original 1950's series with George Reeves there was an episode where Jimmy Olsen tells Clark about going to a Chicago White Sox home game so my theory is that in that universe it might be the real life town of Metropolis Illinois as it seems more logical to drive for 5 or 6 hours across the state to see a baseball game (I used it live in Metropolis and I remember driving up to Chicago which took about 5 hours so that is where the time comes from.) These are just my theories I do not think any of these are official canon but it is just my theories.(ChrisSuperDude (talk) 01:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC)) :New York is the most recent, as explained in the relevant section. The rest warrant mention, but not in the template, because I don't think it can handle multiple entries in the state field. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:52, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Adding to it, in BvS, it's in "DM" (or at least, Lex's house is in "Park Ridge, DM"). Presumably, "District of Metropolis". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: But what about the fact that in lots of media and comics alike it is said to be "across the bay of Gotham?" Would that mean Gotham is misplaced too? And correct me if I'm wrong but if this is only stated in one comic and it has been stated in more then one Atlas. Couldn't the one comic have made an error? --TheBatman121 (talk) 06:18, July 27, 2016 (UTC) State, revisited Like the list on Talk:Gotham City, here's an (undoubtedly incomplete) list of states. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:56, August 13, 2016 (UTC) * NY :* Earth-Two/Golden Age (Superman #2) :* Fleischer Cartoons;; (Electric Earthquake). in this continuity, Manhattan is part of Metropolis. :* ''Earth-One (Detective Comics #470, Answer Man). Other locations in this column do not match their established locations. :* Alternate Future (Superman #300) :* New Earth (Countdown to Infinite Crisis) * DE :* Earth-One: Amazing World of DC Comics #13 :* Earth-One (or Earth-N): The World's Greatest Superheroes :* New Earth: DC Atlas * DM :* DCEU: BvS. Presumably District of Metropolis. Borough listing incorrect I changed the listing to match this. Hob's Bay and Suicide Slum are not boroughs. Technically Hob's Bay refers to the neighborhood of Suicide Slum, located in New Troy; as well as the entire bay that surrounds it. That's not to say that Hob's Bay and Suicide Slum are one in the same because they aren't. Hob's Bay is the body of water whereas Suicide Slum usually refers to the neighborhood adjacent to it. In any case, neither are boroughs of Metropolis, anymore than Harlem is a borough of New York City. There just neighborhoods. Now there may have been some other more recent line of dialogue established but please cite it so I won't change it back. --Noah Tall (talk) 05:07, November 14, 2018 (UTC)